Wolf Widerling
Wolf Widerling is a recurring antagonist n the Austrian TV-show "Tom Turbo". Except for one episode, he is always accompanied by his butler, Bosnigl, who always refers to him as "Your grey atrocity". He is portrayed by various actors, among them Cornelius Obonya, who played him with a normal skin colour instead of his typical grey skin, leading to Bosnigl called him "pale atrocity" in this episode instead of the usual "your grey atrocity". Biography As Headmaster A long time ago, Wold Widerling was a school's headmaster. During this time, he started to think that children turned his life into hell. He later inherited millions and decided to use his wealth to enact his revenge against all children. Life of Crime Multiple times, Wolf Widerling tried to enact revenge against children mutiple times, like the following exapmles: In one episode, he sends Bosnigl to test a luggage that can send out a hypnotic sonic soundwave, causing all children to stay disciplined and focusing on home work instead of anything for fun. He plans to sell it to Mr. Huxtable, an American. He is defeated by Tom who poses as Mr. Huxtable, taking the luggage and leaving Wolf Widerling and Bosnigl to be beaten by the real Mr. Huxtable. Another time, Wolf Widerling has Bosnigl place a vase in a ceramic shop. The vase has the ability to erase memories, which Wolf Widerling wants to happen to a computer game developer as he hates computer games as much as children. His plan fails, however, when, due to Toms interference, the vase falls out of the computer game developer's hands and Bosnigl catches it, erasing his memory, although it is later restored. Hiding on the attic of a school, he and Bosnigl hire Rudi Rat, who creates pens that make the teachers wearing them go extremely strict. Wolf Widerling wants them to give their students so much homework that they'll be spending all day at home with it so he wouldn't see them on the streets anymore. Eventually, this plan is also ruined by Tom. Together with Bosnigl, Wolf Widerling (who has a normal skin colour instead of his typical grey skin in this episode) finds the mummy of an Egyptian sorcerer and sends a box belonging to him to the Egypt expert Professor Nepothek. Unaware to them, the mummy followed them. After the professor's nephews touched a liquid from a bottle that was inside the box, they forget evrything they learned. When Bosnigl comes to take the box, Tom and the kids head to Thomas' office. Wolf Widerling and Bosnigl follow them and hold one of the boys hostage, demanding the box. Tom brings it to them, however, he emptied it, except for a magic bandage that turns anonye touching it into a mummy. This causes Wolf Widerling and Bosnigl to be tied together, unable to move. Personality Wolf Widerling's main trait is his hatred for children, going so far as to have an allergy against them. All of his crimes are about making childrens lives miserable. In one episode, he mentions that there are a lot of things he hates: children, colours, laughter and computer games. Used to being a headmaster, he developed a habit of giving marks to his butler Bosnigl, depending on whether he succeeded or not. Navigation Category:Tom Turbo Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind